A Tragedy
by Kaiyo No Hime
Summary: A sorrowful death fic set a few years after Endless Waltz. Major Tissue Warning! sob


Tragedy

_A Tragedy_ _by Chiisai Kitsune No Shi_
    
    
    Relena stared at the wedding invitation, seething inwardly.
    She crunched the delicate paper in her grip, watching the tiny gold
    embroidered threads going drifting to the floor below. She didn't
    care that she had acted so unladylike, and she didn't care that she
    was grinding her teeth in anger. She could worry about
    appearance's later.
    "How dare he! How dare he!" Relena shrieked, pounding
    her fist into a nearby wall, her minimal strength not even denting
    the soft plaster. "He was supposed to marry me! We were
    supposed to live happily ever after! He was not supposed to meet
    some... some... some bitch at a party I invited him to!" Relena
    screamed. The household servants avoided her, like leave's before
    a hurricane. The door bell rang.
    "Relena? You home?" Duo called out, knocking impatiently
    on the door. Relena growled at herself. Duo wouldn't go away
    until someone answered the door, and none of the servants were
    hurrying. Relena, plastered a fake smile on her face, and went
    downstairs, opening the door for Duo.
    "Hello, Duo. What a surprise, what are you doing here?"
    Relena asked with her politically fake cheeriness. Duo gave her an
    odd glance, but quickly replaced it with his usual smile, inviting
    himself inside.
    "Was wondering if you were going to Heero's wedding too.
    It'd mean a lot to him, ya know. Hey, nice room, big and plain.
    Ever going to decorate it?" Duo asked, doing a hand stand in the
    middle of the marble entry room floor. Relena giggled at the sight
    as Duo's shirt fell over his face.
    "Hey, sneak attack!" Duo yelled, falling over with a laugh,
    trying his best to cheer up Relena. "What's this?" Duo asked,
    looking up at Relena. He had a handful of shredded wedding
    invitation. Relena shrugged and looked away, trying not to cry.
    "Duo, I think it's best you go now. I have.... work to do!"
    Relena sobbed, running from the room. Duo looked at her
    quizzically, and left, making sure to close the door behind him.
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    "So, how is Relena taking things?" Quatre asked Duo over a
    cup of tea. Duo shrugged, his eyes wandering over the walls of the
    study. Quatre coughed softly, bringing Duo's attention back to the
    matter at hand.
    "Oh yeah.... Relena. She's not taking things all that well.
    But hey, win some, lose some. She'll get over it." Duo said with a
    shrug and a grin. Quatre's eyes narrowed in worry.
    "She might not, Duo. She took Heero for serious. And he
    broke her heart. She might just do something we'll all regret later."
    Quatre said, sipping his tea once more. Duo glared at Quatre.
    "Yeah, and I loved Hilde as well. Then, two days after our
    wedding, some jack ass caps her! Don't you think that broke my
    heart!? Quatre, think before you speak!" Duo shouted, throwing
    his chair at Quatre. Quatre was lucky though, Duo hadn't been
    concentrating on what he had been doing, and missed by a hairs
    breath. Duo stormed out of the room, slamming the door loudly
    behind him.
    "I'm sorry Duo, I didn't think it hurt you that much after so
    long." Quatre whispered to the empty room, setting down his cup
    lest he spill it as sobs racked his body, reminded of his own late
    wife. Twenty five, and he was already a widower.
    "Papa?" A little voice asked the sobbing Quatre. Quatre
    looked up at his daughter, Anitra. She had Quatre's pale hair and
    frail looks, but her mothers silver eyes. Those haunting silver
    eyes.....
    "What is it, Anitra?" Quatre asked with a smile, wiping the
    tears out of his eyes and sitting up. Anitra looked at him seriously,
    one more thing she had inherited from her mother.
    "Why were you crying? And why did Uncle Duo act so
    mad?" the little girl asked, her voice light, but with a strict air of
    sterness.
    "It's nothing for you to worry about, Yurei." Quatre said,
    using his daughters pet name. Anitra didn't budge. She just glared
    at her father, trying to decide if she should peruse the matter.
    "I don't believe you. But I'm going to play outside. Are
    Uncle WuFei or Uncle Trowa coming over? Or Cousin Tsuru?"
    Anitra asked with a giggle, becoming a tiny four year old once
    more. Quatre shook his head.
    "They can't come over every weekend. But you'll see them
    at Uncle Heero's wedding, ok?" Quatre asked, picking up his
    daughter. "Now, a ride outside for the princess?" Quatre said, and
    Anitra giggled, urging her father to run faster.
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    "Hello? Heero, could you help me with these groceries?"
    Kitsune asked, opening the door while balancing two overflowing
    paper bags. She glared in anger when Heero didn't come to help,
    but soon replaced the face with a soft smile as she saw why Heero
    hadn't come running to his fiancé's help. He was laying stretched
    out on the couch, a lap top resting gently on his chest, moving with
    the even breathing of deep sleep. "Poor Heero, you just don't know
    when to stop, do you?" Kitsune asked, setting the bags down on the
    kitchen counter, and going to close the door.
    As she passed by Heero, she noticed that he had also
    covered the floor around him with papers, and Kitsune sighed.
    After the war, there had been nothing for him to do. No more wars
    meant no more need for soldiers, but there would always be crooks.
    So, Heero had used his training to design security systems, and
    had become the best in the business very quickly. But, he had
    never gone around spending his money, advertising where he was.
    Kitsune doubted that there was more than twenty people on the
    payroll. It wasn't that Heero was stingy, it was that he doubted
    people, and still found it hard to trust them, even after all these
    years.
    Heero groaned, and rolled over, sending the laptop sailing
    into a cloud of flying papers, soon followed by Heero himself.
    "So, Sleeping Beauty awakens. Though, I always thought
    he was supposed to be a little more graceful!" Kitsune said with a
    grin, sitting on the back of the sofa. Heero looked up at her
    sheepishly, a paper perched in his messy brown hair.
    "Can't win 'em all! So, you'll have to pull me out!" Heero
    said with a wicked grin, pulling Kitsune to the floor with him.
    Kitsune shrieked with laughter, collapsing on top of Heero.
    "Hey, let me go!" Kitsune giggled, trying not so hard to get
    free. Heero grinned, rolling over and pinning Kitsune down. He
    silenced her with a kiss, which Kitsune returned with more than
    enough enthusiasm. Someone rang the doorbell. "Hey, let me go, I
    have to get the door!" Kitsune whispered in Heero's ear. Heero just
    grinned, silencing her again.
    "If it's important, they'll come back later. You're mine
    now!" Heero said, brushing a paper away from Kitsune's face.
    "Yeah, well buddy, your mission is to get the door!" Kitsune
    giggled, swiping the paper off of Heero's head.
    "Mission denied. I don't do missions anymore, I don't have
    to hurt anyone else ever again......" Heero trailed off, getting a far
    away look in his eye's, tearing up at long painful memories.
    Kitsune returned him to reality as quickly as she could. She knew
    that Heero was still haunted by the war, at times he would wake up
    screaming, beads of sweat dripping over him. Kitsune was never
    sure exactly what had happened, but she knew that Heero had
    never forgiven himself.
    "Heero, all you have to do is open a door! Now go, or sleep
    by yourself during the honeymoon!" Kitsune said with a laugh.
    Heero grunted with a smile, and got up, brushing papers off his
    jeans and green muscle shirt.
    "Coming!" Heero shouted as the person began to play "It's a
    Small World" with the doorbell. Heero groaned, knowing already
    who was behind the door, and wondering if he really wanted to
    open it now. "Duo! Shut Up!" Heero shouted as he flung the door
    opened.
    Duo, who had indeed been playing "It's A Small World",
    stopped in mid ring.
    "Hey, was wondering when you'd get around to opening the
    door. So, how're things going? Oh, WuFei is in town, with Tsuru,
    and Trowa should be in tomorrow. Nice place, did you let Zero
    decorate it, or did things just land where they are naturally? Hey
    Kit, didn't think paper was in style this year." Duo said with a grin,
    waltzing into the apartment, looking Kitsune over as she stood up.
    "Is there anything I can do for you, Duo? I need to get back
    to work." Heero growled, glaring at his friend as he looked over
    Kitsune.
    "Nope, just wanted to tell you who's where. And remember,
    you're not supposed to sleep with her until after you're married!"
    Duo said with a grin, evacuating the apartment before Heero could
    kill him. "Adios amigo!" Duo shouted as he ran away from the
    angry Heero.
    "Now, where were we?" Heero asked Kitsune as he closed
    the apartment door behind him.
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~
    WuFei pulled a pillow over his head, trying to block out the
    noise of the t.v. his daughter was watching. WuFei then
    remembered that Tsuru was sleeping, and that the noise was a
    doorbell.
    "If it's a wrong door, heads will fly!" WuFei swore under his
    breath, opening the door groggily.
    "Hey, Woo-man! Heero isn't here, is he?" Duo asked,
    looking around cautiously. WuFei glared at Duo, tempted to push
    him outside and close the door on his braid.
    "Maxwell, what did you do now!?" WuFei demanded,
    flopping down on the couch. Duo, making sure that Heero wasn't
    hiding in sneak attack, flopped in a nearby chair.
    "Nothing, just making sure. Never can be too careful, neh?"
    Duo asked with a grin. A tiny object with black hair went sailing
    at Duo, landing in his lap.
    "Uncle Duo! Where's everyone else?! Is there any parks
    around here!? Did you bring any presents?! Can I go outside and
    play!?" the little child, Tsuru, demanded, bouncing up and down in
    Duo's lap. Duo picked the little four year old up, and set her down
    on the floor, where she promptly started to do flip flops and
    somersaults.
    "Jeez, Woo-Woo, what are you feeding her!? Sugar and
    caffeine!" Duo asked, slightly out done by Tsuru's energy overload.
    "Maxwell! She is her own power source, and a very
    dangerous one. Would you do me a favor, and take her outside?
    The trip has jet lagged me, but she slept the entire time." WuFei
    said, sighing, wishing that Sally had not had to work. He had no
    idea how to take care of his daughter short of tying her up or
    strangling her.
    "Sure thing, she can't even come close to matching
    Shinigami! Come on Tsuru, your Dad's being a grouch!" Duo said,
    picking up Tsuru and heading out the door.
    "Ja ne Otousan!" (*See you later Father*) Tsuru yelled at the
    already sleeping WuFei as Duo carried her out the door.
    "So, should we go and make a surprise visit to Uncle
    Quatre?" Duo asked mischievously, and Tsuru grinned.
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    "Sir, a Duo Maxwell and Tsuru Chang are at the door to see
    you." the butler said, addressing Quatre. Quatre looked up from a
    stack of papers, wondering if he should put down to greet his old
    friend.
    "Could you let him in, and kindly tell him that I'm presently
    occupied. But ask him if he could take Anitra off my hands for a
    while, she's driving me crazy!" Quatre said with a grin. The butler
    nodded, and left the office area, closing the door behind him.
    "Sir, Master Quatre kindly regrets that he is presently
    occupied at the moment, and cannot come to join you. He is busy
    with work... and not himself at the moment." the butler said,
    showing Duo and Tsuru back to the front door.
    "No sweat, tell Q that iz all okay." Duo said with a worried
    smile, wondering how ell Quatre actually was. "Come on, Tsuru,
    let's go get some ice cream."
    Duo opened the front door, bringing Tsuru with him into the
    bright sunlight outside. The little girl giggled, and started doing
    flip-flops across the lawn. Duo laughed as she fell over, and did a
    hand stand, trying to explain to the little girl what she was
    supposed to do.
    "Hey, Tsuru!" Anitra shouted, running across the yard to the
    laughing people, doing a flip-flop herself as she ran over.
    "Anitra!" Duo said, his face going white as he saw the little
    girl, sighing inwardly to himself at the sight of the little girl.
    "Hey! I was wondering where you were!" Tsuru giggled,
    cart wheeling over to her friend. Anitra giggled, and started
    copying her.
    "Anitra. We were just leaving. You can come along if you
    wish, I'm sure your father wouldn't mind." Duo said, his face still
    white.
    "Yeah, come on! Uncle Quatre won't mind! And we get to
    have ice cream!" Tsuru said, giggling as she fell over in a hand
    stand.
    "Okay! But, I'm not really hungry. But I know this cool
    park near the Ice Cream Shop!" Anitra said, rushing toward the
    gate that led out of the property to the main road. Duo sighed as
    Tsuru followed after, wondering what he was going to do. What
    Anitra was going to do when she got older.
    "Wait for me you two!" Duo shouted, running after the little
    girls.
    ~~~~~~~~~~~
    "Quatre, maybe it's better if you get some sleep. Things will
    seem clearer in the morning....." Trowa said as he greeted his old
    friend. Trowa had been able to afford a hotel room, but preferred
    the privacy of Quatre's house, where he would also be able to
    practice his circus routine.
    "Whatever do you mean, my old friend? I feel fine!" Quatre
    said cheerily, sipping some more of his tea. "But still, I do wonder
    what school I should send Anitra to. I don't like her being cooped
    up without children of her own age here, but I don't think I could
    bear to send her away to a boarding school."
    "Whatever decision you make is fine by me, I'm sure she
    will accept it as well. Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I should go
    and pay Heero a visit. His wedding is tomorrow, and I would hate
    to have to compete with Kitsune for attention!" Trowa chuckled,
    knowing that, no matter when he visited, he would still have to
    compete with Kitsune for Heero's attention.
    "Yes, and I should get back to work. Can't let the papers
    pile up, you know!" Quatre smiled, getting up and heading toward
    his office. Trowa sighed, wondering how much longer anything
    could last. Already everything was falling apart.
    ~~~~~~~~~~
    "Do you, Heero Yuy, take Kitsune NoShi as you lawfully
    wedded wife?" the preacher asked, reading the vows.
    "I do." Heero said, smiling over at his soon to be wife.
    "And do you, Kitsune NoShi, take Heero Yuy as your
    lawfully wedded husband?" the preacher turned, asking Kitsune.
    "I do." Kitsune said, turning to Heero.
    "I now pronounce you man and wife!" the preacher said, a
    roar of applause ringing through the chapel as Heero and Kitsune's
    lips met in a very deep kiss.
    "Throw the flowers!" Tsuru shouted, standing up in her
    white clothes on the hard wooden bench. People all around started
    laughing as WuFei, pulled her down harshly, lecturing her on good
    manners.
    "We'd better get to the food, the crowd is looking restless!"
    Kitsune mumbled to Heero. Heero grinned, and nodded in
    agreement.
    "Just get this over with and head for the food!" Duo shouted,
    standing up on the bench. Tsuru, who was sitting in the bench
    behind him, pushed him over with an exaggerated effort, sending
    Duo sprawling toward the floor. Everyone began to laugh.
    "To the food!" Kitsune yelled, watching as the church
    emptied at an amazing rate. "Shall we follow?"
    "We'd better, if you want anything to eat before Duo gets
    through with it!" Heero laughed, rushing with his wife toward the
    banquet table's set up in the sunny outside green lawn.
    "Anitra, would you like anything to eat?" Quatre asked his
    daughter, putting a little cake on a plate for her.
    "No, Papa, I'm not hungry. Can I play with Tsuru?" Anitra
    asked, not taking the plate, staring at the cake awkwardly.
    "Sure, but if you do get hungry, help yourself to the cake,
    ok?" Quatre said, watching her rush through the crowds of people.
    "WuFei, can I talk to you?" Duo asked, coming up behind
    WuFei. WuFei nodded, watching his daughter go rushing through
    the crowd alone, wondering what she was up to.
    "What is it Maxwell, you don't look well. Is something
    wrong?" WuFei asked, wondering what was causing Duo to look
    so scared.
    "Has Tsuru been acting weird lately? Kind of... out of
    whack?" Duo asked, his face still a deathly pale as he watched
    Tsuru tumble around an empty part of the lawn, laughing and
    giggling.
    "No. Before we left, I caught her talking to an invisible
    friend. But Sally said that was normal for little children. Why?"
    WuFei asked, his eyes burning into Duo's face.
    "Um.... an invisible friend? Did she... happen... to mention
    the friends name?" Duo asked, looking back over to where Tsuru
    was playing.
    "Yes, she did. She called her Aunt Merian....." WuFei said
    sadly, stabbing the noodles on his plate with his chopsticks. "I just
    thought it was a coincidence. A very, very bad coincidence. I just
    wish I could say something else in defense. It's true, isn't it? She
    really can see....." WuFei trailed off when Duo nodded sadly,
    looking over to where Tsuru was playing with Anitra, tumbling
    alone on the green grass.
    "Yeah, I thought it was odd she remembered Anitra so well.
    It's not like that with Quatre, he only sees what he wants to see.
    And all he really wants to see is...." Duo trailed off.
    "....Anitra." WuFei finished the sentence for him. "How are
    we going to break the news to Quatre? He was so broken up after
    Kara died, and when Anitra....."
    "Just break it to him. He can't go around living this lie. It
    only makes things worse. If none of you will, I will." Trowa said,
    coming up behind his friends. They turned to look at him, nodding
    in agreement.
    "The only question remaining, then, is when?" Duo asked
    sadly, his violet eyes watching Anitra flip over the grass, landing
    with a giggle on her back. He sighed, wondering how Tsuru would
    take things as well.
    "How about now. It may not be the best place. But we
    could take him home first." Trowa said, wondering what Duo was
    staring at so intently.
    "Please, take Papa home before you tell him. I don't want
    him hurt. I don't want him to hurt." Anitra said, standing in front
    of Duo. Duo nodded in agreement with the little girl. "I'll get him
    to take me home, but you three must tell him. He will not believe
    me alone." Anitra waved good bye to Tsuru, and ran over to where
    Quatre was talking with his friends.
    "What is it, Anitra?" Quatre asked, looking down at his
    daughter. Anitra made a pitiful whining sound.
    "My tummy hurts!" Anitra complained, bending over.
    Quatre set his plate down on a nearby table, and bent down to pick
    up the little girl.
    "I think maybe I should take you home now. Come on, I'll
    carry you to the car." Quatre held the tiny child in his arms, rushing
    through the crowd to his car, hurrying to get home.
    ~~~~~~~~~~~
    "Sir, there are three gentlemen at the door to see you. A
    Trowa Barton, Duo Maxwell, and WuFei Chang. They say it is
    urgent they see you." one of the butlers said, opening the door of
    the study to allow the three friends in. Duo glanced at Anitra, who
    lay curled up in a ball on the couch.
    "What is it? I something wrong?" Quatre asked as soon as
    the butler left the room and closed the doors.
    "Quatre, you have no idea how hard it is for me to do this.
    Anitra is... is... dead...." Duo said, trailing off as he looked over to
    the little figure who was sitting up,, looking on at the situation.
    Quatre began to laugh.
    "Duo, she's sitting right there! That is the worst practical
    joke you've ever tried pulling in your life!" Quatre said, sitting
    down, still laughing.
    "He's right, Papa. I am dead." Anitra said, glancing over at
    Quatre, tears welling up in her eyes.
    "Don't tell me that you're in on this joke as well!" Quatre
    said, his laughter fading away as he looked at his pale daughter.
    WuFei and Trowa looked at each other, then looking at where
    Quatre and Duo were staring, seeing nothing but an empty couch.
    "Papa, remember.... try to remember...." Anitra said, getting
    up and crossing the room, placing her cool hand against Quatre's
    cheek. "Please, try to remember Papa...."
    ^^^^^^^^^Flashback----One year earlier^^^^^^^^
    "Papa!" Anitra yelled, rushing across the lawn toward the
    landing Gundam Suit, knowing that her Father was piloting it from
    inside. She ran to the hanger, where Quatre usually put the suit
    every time, swearing he would never use it again. But, for some
    reason Anitra couldn't fathom, he always ended up using it again.
    "Papa!" Anitra shouted as SandRock landed, and Quatre jumped
    out.
    "Anitra! I told you to never come in here!" Quatre shouted,
    picking up Anitra and throwing her in the air with a laugh. Anitra
    giggled, knowing that her Father wasn't mad at her. "Take a good
    look at SandRock, because it's the last time you're ever going to see
    it again. Tonight, I'm going to send it to join the stars." Quatre
    said, shifting Anitra to his shoulder. Anitra smiled, and giggled at
    the image of SandRock flying on its own.
    "Okay!" Anitra said, jumping down and rushing across the
    lawn as twilight set.
    ~~~~~~~~
    Anitra knew she wasn't supposed to be in the hanger, and
    especially not sitting in the Gundam's cockpit. But she couldn't
    sleep, and she hadn't been able to find her father anywhere, so she
    had looked in the last place she could think of. SandRock. And,
    Anitra found, the cockpit was warm, and smelled like her father.
    So she had snuggled into a ball, clutching her yellow blanket,
    falling into a fast sleep.
    "So, SandRock, are you ready for your last trip, my old
    friend?" Quatre asked the giant looming in front of him. He
    pressed a button on the control pad he was holding, signaling
    SandRock to take to the sky, flying toward its resting place, flying
    one last time. As Quatre watched the giant land, he looked at the
    tiny red button, the one that would kill the monolithic figure. "Good
    Bye, my old friend. I will miss you, but I will not regret this."
    Quatre said, pressing the button just as one of the maids came
    rushing in behind him. The explosions would begin five minutes
    later, after SandRock confirmed the signal.
    "Sir! Don't!" the maid yelled, seeing that it was already too
    late.
    "It's too late. What's wrong?" Quatre asked, the expression
    on her face turning blank.
    "I think... I think Anitra was in SandRock! I found this
    outside the hanger!" the maid said, holding up a small barrette and
    beginning to cry. Quatre looked in horror at the barrette, and back
    at SandRock.
    "Anitra!" Quatre shrieked, throwing the control panel to the
    side and breaking into a full out run, trying to out race time and
    reach SandRock in time. But, no matter how fast he ran, Quatre
    knew it would be too late, the final seconds were starting to tick
    down, and he still had another ten yards to sprint. "ANITRA! GET
    OUT OF THE COCKPIT!!!" Quatre shouted as he ran.
    The cockpit opened slowly, and Anitra's head appeared,
    looking around the field, a mark of terror on her face. She noticed
    the metal around her begin to glow an odd reddish color, and
    vibrate. She clutched her blanket tighter, and looked at her father
    for help.
    "Anitra! Jump!" Quatre shouted, praying that there would
    be enough time to take cover from the explosion, enough time to
    save Anitra.
    "I'm scared Papa!" Anitra shouted, looking at her Father,
    and jumping out of the cockpit. In mid air, she felt the Gundam
    explode, sending shards of shrapnel into her body, and her into the
    ground.
    "Anitra!" Quatre screamed, digging through the burning
    wreckage, trying to find his daughter, praying she was still alive.
    "Papa!" Anitra wailed pitifully, trapped beneath a hunk of
    burning metal, unable to escape, being tortured by the flames
    licking away at her flesh.
    "Anita? Anitra! I'll get you out of there, don't worry!"
    Quatre said, trying to soothe the scared four year old, searching for
    a way to free her. The metal was too heavy, and he couldn't lift her
    through without falling himself. There was no way to save her, she
    was doomed. Quatre looked at Anitra, and Anitra saw it in his
    eyes.
    "Papa, I'll miss you...." Anitra said, her voice calm, her flesh
    turning to fire.
    "Anitra, you aren't leaving me!" Quatre screamed, trying to
    move the metal, only succeeding in causing it to collapse farther
    toward Anitra.
    "Papa, don't worry. Don't cry." Anitra said, the light
    glistening in her silver eyes. She reached out, touching Quatre's
    cheek one last time. "I'll..... miss.... you..... P...a...p...a...." Anitra
    closed her eyes, her hand, falling limp. Quatre howled in anguish
    as his daughters life slipped from his hands........
    ^^^^^^^^^^-End Flashback-^^^^^^^^^
    Quatre began to cry, tears streaming down his cheek as he
    relived that doomed night, knowing that the others were right.
    Anitra's removed her hand from his left cheek, and Quatre placed
    a hand over the small, red, hand print scar that had been put there
    the day Anitra had died. Quatre looked at her, his cheek throbbing
    in pain.
    "Don't leave! Please, don't leave me again!" Quatre sobbed,
    reaching out with his left hand at the quickly fading ghost.
    "Papa, would you live a lie for the rest of your life? You
    would go against everything you tried to teach me. No, I must go.
    But Mama and I will wait for you, always..." Anitra said, smiling
    and waving as she faded from sight.
    "Anitra......." Quatre sobbed, curling into a ball, trying to
    disappear into the folds of the chair.
    "Come on, we've caused enough trouble for today." Duo
    said, motioning that they should leave. The others nodded, and
    followed Duo out, closing the door on a sobbing Quatre.
    "Duo, what happened. All I saw was Quatre's scar begin to
    glow, and then...." WuFei said, looking back at the door. Duo
    shook his head.
    "Anitra told him what he needed to hear." Trowa said,
    shaking his head. "I just hope it wasn't to late."
    "She made him relive the accident. He's going to be a bit
    shaky for a while. But, he knows we're here for him." Duo said,
    looking at the other two pilots.
    A echoed through the hallways, causing the other pilots to
    turn and run, all knowing it was already too late. No matter what
    happened, Quatre would be gone.
    "Quatre, please be alive, please be alive!" Duo muttered
    under his breath, opening the study door. There, in the center of
    the room, laying sprawled out across the carpet, was Quatre, a
    puddle forming beneath his head. He was still clutching the gun, a
    relic from the Gundam Wars.
    "Quatre, why did you have to do this....." Trowa asked the
    motionless shell. WuFei smirked. "You think this is funny!"
    Trowa demanded, shoving WuFei into the wall, raising him several
    inches, his hands on WuFei's throat.
    "Trowa, justice is done. Quatre is where he wanted to be,
    his smile proves it." WuFei said softly, motioning to Quatre's
    angelic face. And he was right, Quatre was wearing a smile of one
    who was at peace.
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~One Week Later~~~~~~~~~~
    "We gather here today to mourn the loss of a devoted
    friend........." the preacher, the same one who had married Heero
    and Kitsune no more than a week earlier, in front of the same
    people, now imparted Quatre's soul to heaven.
    "Daddy, you lied!" Tsuru said, pulling on her fathers white
    clothes. WuFei looked down at his daughter, trying to keep his
    emotions under control.
    "What do you mean?" WuFei asked, his voice harsh, like
    one that has been scratched clean by tears.
    "You said Mommy wouldn't be here!" Tsuru said, stamping
    her foot. WuFei looked down at her, his face trying to mask his
    worry.
    "What do you mean? Mother isn't here. She's back home,
    working." WuFei said slowly, kneeling down to eye level with the
    tiny girl.
    "Nuh uh! She's standing over there, with Uncle Quatre and
    Anitra, and Aunt Kara! And Aunt Merien!" Tsuru said, pointing
    over to an empty tree in the cemetery. WuFei swallowed hard,
    praying to himself that Tsuru was just imagining things.
    "Uncle Quatre has gone away, and he won't be coming back
    for a long, long time. And he took Anitra with him." WuFei said,
    looking over at the tree, seeing no one.
    "You're lying! Uncle Quatre is right there! And Mommy!
    But she's crying." Tsuru said, looking down at her shoes, kicking
    at the dirt. WuFei looked back over at the empty tree, tears he did
    not think were even there welling up.
    "Duo..... could you look after Tsuru for a second..... I need to
    check something..." WuFei said, walking over to his old friend.
    Duo looked over at the angry Tsuru, and then questioningly at
    WuFei.
    "Sure thing, man." Duo said, walking over to Tsuru. "So, it
    seems it's just you and me again today, kiddo." Duo whispered to
    the tiny child, watching from the side of his eye as they lowered the
    casket into the ground.
    "Where did Daddy go?" Tsuru asked, trying to find her
    father among the feet of the weeping crowd.
    "No idea. Do you know why he left?" Duo asked, crouching
    down to the child's eye level.
    "No. He got really mad when I said Mommy was here with
    Uncle Quatre and Anitra, and Auntie Kara and Aunt Merian."
    Tsuru said, rubbing her shoes in the dirt again. Duo paled,
    realizing what WuFei was doing.
    "Tsuru, where is your Mother standing?" Duo asked, hoping
    that WuFei wasn't going to do something rash. But he knew
    WuFei well enough, he wouldn't leave Tsuru alone without making
    sure she would be all right.
    "Over there, under the tree. Why is Mommy crying
    whenever she looks over here? And why did Daddy lie when he
    said Uncle Quatre and Anitra were leaving?" Tsuru asked, looking
    Duo straight in the eyes. Duo shuddered, and patted Tsuru's head.
    "I don't know, kiddyo. But I'm sure it was important. It
    seems this party is breaking up, so why don't you come with me,
    until your Father comes back, okay?" Duo asked, picking Tsuru up,
    and setting her on his shoulders. Tsuru giggled, but soon became
    silent when she saw everyone else somber and sorrowful.
    ~~~~~~~~
    "I've already told you my name five times! Now where is
    my wife!" WuFei snapped at the person on the other end of the
    phone, becoming increasingly nervous that Tsuru would be right,
    that Sally would be dead.
    "Hello?" a familiar voice echoed through the receiver.
    WuFei sighed, but not in relief.
    "Noin, thank Buddha! At last, someone who can actually do
    something! Do you know where Sally is?" WuFei asked, hoping
    that Noin would say yes, Sally was fine, she was just sleeping. Or
    do anything at all, anything but growing cold in a morgue
    somewhere.
    "So, WuFei, how as Heero's wedding? I hope it was nice. I
    heard about Quatre, I am so sorry....." Noin said, trying to evade
    WuFei's question.
    "Noin, you're not answering the question. Where! Is! My!
    Wife!" WuFei tried to keep his temper under control, finding it
    increasingly harder and harder.
    "WuFei...... Sally's....... dead........ She completed her
    mission, but........ I'm so sorry...... I know that this......." Noin
    couldn't say anymore, WuFei hung up the phone, in a fit of rage,
    struggling to keep his temper under control.
    "WuFei, is everything okay?" Heero asked, coming up
    behind his old friend. He had seen WuFei's face turn white while
    talking to his daughter, then go rushing to the nearest phone.
    "No. There is no justice in this world. We gave up our lives
    to protect everything, but still we are tortured!" WuFei shouted,
    pounding his fist into the wall. His hand easily crushed the plaster,
    ripping through the wall until his fist met with stone. "Sally's dead,
    Heero. Sally's dead..." WuFei crumpled into a ball, crying. Heero
    stood over his friend, his face still shocked. He had just buried one
    of his best friends, only to be told he would have to help bury
    another.
    "Honey, what's wrong?" Kitsune asked, putting her hand on
    Heero's shoulder, Heero turned to her, burying his face in Kitsune's
    shoulder. Kitsune wrapped her arms around Heero, trying to calm
    him.
    Duo walked in, knowing what was wrong long before he
    saw Heero and WuFei, trying to control his own tears. Trowa was
    a short step behind him, his face a stoic mask. Kitsune looked up
    at them, and then down at the little girl, wondering how she would
    take things.
    "Daddy! What's wrong?" Tsuru asked, jumping on WuFei's
    back. WuFei looked up at his daughter, not knowing what to say,
    if he should say anything at all.
    "Tsuru, we need to go home. Come." WuFei grabbed the
    little girl by the hand, and walked out of the funereal parlor,
    walking toward the hotel where they were staying.
    "He won't do anything...... drastic will he?" Kitsune asked
    the other pilots, all of whom had started crying by then. Duo shook
    his head, a tear dripping off his cheek. Kitsune hadn't known Sally
    very well, but she had known that Sally had been close to the
    Gundam Pilots.
    ~~~~~~~~~~~
    "Daddy! Why are we leaving so soon, I want to play with
    Anitra! And where did Mommy and Uncle Quatre go?" Tsuru
    whined, sitting on the bed. WuFei curled his hands into fists,
    trying to control his anger. The little girl was beginning to get on
    his nerves, and his patience was almost gone.
    "Anitra's dead! Mommy's dead! Uncle Quatre's dead!
    Okay! They're not coming back, now shut up!" WuFei shouted at
    the tiny child, trying to resist the urge to hit something.
    "But I saw them! You're lying!" Tsuru shouted, jumping up
    and pointing her finger at WuFei. It was the last straw, WuFei
    thrust his hand out, and slapped the four year old.
    Tsuru landed hard on the floor, a large red welt raising on
    her cheek. She looked up at her father, too stunned to cry out. She
    looked at WuFei, her eyes watering up, and put her hands over her
    left cheek, the skin on fire in her tiny mind, and began to wail.
    WuFei looked down at her, and then at his hand, realizing what he
    had done. He backed into the wall, and then looked back at his
    sobbing daughter.
    "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, I'm so sorry...." WuFei babbled,
    trying to make Tsuru quit crying. But every time he tried to move
    her hands so he could look at where he had hit her, she shied away,
    and started crying harder. WuFei, not knowing what he could do,
    if he could do anything, backed away toward the door, opening it
    and running out of the hotel, into the now dark storm outside.
    "But Daddy! They were there!" Tsuru sobbed at the open
    door, still sitting there, wailing.
    Duo, using the elevator, went up to WuFei's hotel room to
    make sure he was all right. WuFei had a way of taking things
    harsher than they were intended. When he got to WuFei's room,
    though, he found a open door, and a sobbing on the floor.
    "Tsuru! What happened?!" Duo demanded, rushing to the
    little girl, and picking her up. He noticed a large welt on her left
    cheek, in the shape of a hand. He swore to himself that he would
    get the bastard that had hit the tiny child.
    "Daddy.... said I lied! And he hit me!" Tsuru wailed,
    hugging Duo. Duo patted her head, shocked by what she had said.
    "Tsuru, where's you Father now?" Duo asked, putting the
    child in one of the chairs, trying to find her coat. He couldn't leave
    her alone, not where someone could easily get to her.
    "He ran outside!" Tsuru sniffled, her tears turning into
    hiccups. Duo nodded, thanking every deity he could think of that
    Heero was staying close by. He could leave Tsuru safely at his
    house.
    "Now, I'm going to go looking for your Father, and I'm
    going to bring you to Uncle Heero's and Aunt Kitsune's, okay?"
    Duo said, looking the little girl straight in the eye, still unable to
    find her coat. Tsuru nodded. "Is there anything you need to bring
    with you if you need to spend the night?" Duo asked. The little girl
    nodded.
    "Bluebell."
    "And where would Bluebell be?" Duo asked, wondering
    what he would have to search for.
    "She's in the bedroom. One of her eyes is coming off, and
    Mommy promised to sew it back on." Tsuru said, sniffling. Duo
    nodded, and opened the door to the bedroom.
    Inside he found two beds, one neatly made, another a
    disaster zone. Duo headed for the disaster zone, knowing that
    WuFei slept like a stone. A half awake stone, but a still stone.
    And there, hiding under the covers of what was once a blanket,
    now a fort, was a worn brown teddy bear, all done up with a blue
    plaid bow and a half sewn on eye. Duo sighed, it wasn't as
    difficult as he had imagined.
    "This Bluebell?" Duo asked, holding up the teddy bear.
    Tsuru nodded, and went running for the stuffed animal, nearly
    squeezing its eye off. Duo picked up the girl, and headed out the
    door, making sure to close it securely behind him.
    ~~~~~~~~~
    Heero sighed, getting up to answer the door. It had not been
    a good day, and he was nearing the end of his line. He swore under
    his breath, knowing that it would be Duo. Duo was the only one
    who dropped by without phoning.
    "What is it now, Duo?" Heero sighed, opening the door. He
    was slightly dumbfounded by the sight of the dripping ex-pilot
    holding the little girl. Heero stepped aside, letting them both into
    the apartment.
    "Who's at the door, Heero?" Kitsune shouted from the
    kitchen.
    "Just me and short stuff!" Duo shouted back for Heero,
    looking his friend in the eye. Duo put the shivering Tsuru on the
    ground, handing her Bluebell when she dropped the bear. "You go
    and play with Aunt Kitsune, okay? I'm sure she'll get you some dry
    clothes." Duo motioned for her to go to the kitchen. Heero watched
    the little girl walk away, leaving a trail of water.
    "Duo, this had better be important...." Heero growled, he
    had been looking forward to his honeymoon, even if he hadn't been
    planning on going anywhere.
    "Heero, WuFei snapped. He hit Tsuru, and left. I found her
    wailing on the floor in WuFei's apartment, and I don't want to
    know where I'll find WuFei. But if someone doesn't look now, we
    might have two funerals next week, and her." Duo said, motioning
    toward the kitchen, where Kitsune was cooing over the little girl.
    Heero nodded, and went to talk to his wife, not offering Duo
    anything to dry off with.
    "Come on, we have to find WuFei before it's too late." Heero
    said, walking out the door, Duo nodded, and closed the door as he
    left.
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~
    WuFei stood on the dock, tossing stones into the water
    below, watching them sink into the ocean, wondering what he was
    going to do next. He had no wife, again, and he couldn't face his
    daughter without shame. He had hit her, the one person he had left
    in the world, who depended upon him for her very life, and he had
    struck her.
    "WuFei." WuFei turned as he heard Heero's voice. He saw
    that Duo was also with him, both as wet as he.
    "What are you two doing here?" WuFei asked, turning
    around and throwing another stone into the ocean below. "Is Tsuru
    all right?" He asked, not needing to see as he heard them step
    beside him, Heero on the left, Duo on the right.
    "Yeah, the kids all right, just shaken up. She's staying at
    Heero's place for tonight. You should go back to the hotel, WuFei,
    get some sleep." Duo said, looking over at his friend as WuFei
    tossed another stone into the ocean.
    "Duo's right. Everything will seem clearer in the morning."
    Heero said, tossing a stone into the ocean, out throwing WuFei.
    "I can't face Tsuru again. Every time I'll look at her, I'll see
    that slap. I'll see myself lose control. No, there's nothing left for
    her with me. Do me a favor, Heero, take care of her for me."
    WuFei said, stepping away from his friends, and off the dock.
    "WuFei, no!" Duo shouted, clutching at the empty air where
    his friend used to stand. But it was too late, and WuFei was
    already plunging downwards toward his watery grave.
    ~~~~~~~~~~~
    "Daddy!" Tsuru shouted, running across the living room to
    the window. Kitsune looked at her oddly, wondering why the little
    girl had run to the window, all she could see was Duo and Heero.
    "Tsuru, your Father isn't with Uncle Heero and Uncle Duo.
    You must have just seen a shadow." Kitsune said, picking up the
    little girl, and putting her back on the coach. "Now, it's time for all
    little children to be asleep." Tsuru giggled, and closed her eyes, and
    fell into a deep sleep, clutching Bluebell.
    The door opened, and a dripping Heero and Duo came
    inside, streams running from they're red eyes. Kitsune looked at
    them, and motioned for them to be quite, pointing at Tsuru. Heero
    walked into the kitchen, and motioned for Kitsune to come as well.
    Duo followed.
    "Oh god, tell me he's not......" Kitsune trailed off, silenced
    by a sorrowful look from her husband. "Who's going to take care of
    Tsuru?"
    "WuFei left her to you two. And Quatre left her his entire
    estate. Probably has his sisters pissing salt and vinegar!" Duo said,
    trying to laugh. It sounded hollow against the walls, and the rooms
    occupants.
    "Who's going to tell her?" Heero asked, looking at his wife
    and friend. All three faces went blank.
    "What's dead?" Tsuru asked, stepping out from behind the
    door. All three heads turned toward her, shock written plainly
    across their faces.
    "Dead means that......" Kitsune started, not quite knowing
    how she could explain the concept of death to the tiny child.
    "It means your Father, and Mother are never coming back.
    Dead means that that person has left, and you will never see them
    again until you die." Heero said, his voice rasping harshly. Duo
    winced at Heero's rough explanation, but said nothing.
    "You're going to have to live with us now, is that okay?"
    Kitsune asked. Tsuru thought for a second, and then nodded.
    "Can I have some water?" Tsuru asked. Kitsune nodded,
    and got her a cold glass of water, sending her back to 'bed'.
    "Good luck, you guys. Hope you all the luck in the world."
    Duo sighed, excusing himself and leaving.
    "Bye Duo." Kitsune said, looking over at Heero. "What are
    we going to do? Oh, Heero." Kitsune broke down crying, burying
    her head in Heero's shoulder. Heero held her sobbing form,
    wondering what they could do. There was no one left for Tsuru but
    Heero and Kitsune.
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    "Heero, what's going on!? I know you, so don't you lie to
    me!" Kitsune giggled as she walked into the apartment, and into
    Heero's grin. Heero smiled, kissing his wife, and motioning for her
    to be quiet, pointing at Tsuru, who was asleep on the couch.
    Kitsune nodded, and lured Heero into the kitchen.
    "Have any plans for tonight?" Heero whispered, opening the
    fridge and handing Kitsune a yogurt. Kitsune shook her head, and
    Heero put the container back.
    "Why, you have something in mind?!" Kitsune smiled
    wickedly, and Heero's eyes twinkled, but he shook his head.
    "The circus Trowa works with is going to be here tonight,
    and it might help Tsuru take her mind off things. All kids like the
    circus, so why not take her? Besides, we could both use a night
    out, even if it is with screaming children." Heero sighed, sitting
    down at the kitchen table. Kitsune nodded, sitting down next to
    him and resting her head on Heero's shoulder.
    "She doesn't seem to care. She keeps insisting that she still
    sees them, all of them. Heero, it's beginning to get creepy."
    Kitsune lifted her head as she felt Heero stiffen with the reminder
    about his dead friends. "You're right, lets have some fun at the
    circus. It will give us all some time to cool down a little."
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    That night, the three people, appearing as nothing more than
    a happy family on an outing to the circus, sat in the wooden
    bleachers, cheering on the clowns and animals. Kitsune found
    herself laughing as she watched the tiny car stuffed full of painted
    people trundle around, and even Heero was laughing.
    "Hey, this wasn't such a bad idea after all! But when does
    Trowa come on? Tsuru's getting sleepy." Kitsune whispered to
    Heero. Heero nodded, laughing as the clown tried to pie another
    fellow clown.
    "He should be next. But it is getting late, maybe we should
    leave. Tsuru, are you getting tired?" Heero bent down, asking the
    little girl. Tsuru shook her head, yawning.
    "I'm fine. I want to see Uncle Trowa!" Tsuru shouted in
    glee as the lights dimmed, focusing on a single acrobat far up on a
    pole stage.
    "Ladies and gentlemen, we are pleased to present the most
    amazing acrobat in the world, Trowa Barton!" The audience
    cheered. Trowa, true to his personality, didn't even crack a smile,
    his expression as much a face of plaster as his mask.
    "Oooh! This should be good!" Kitsune whispered at Heero.
    Heero nodded, remembering in the back of his head just how well
    Trowa had used his acrobatic skill during the Gundam Wars.
    Trowa jumped off the platform, sailing through the empty
    air, causing the crowd to gasp as he caught the dangling perch at
    last minute. Tsuru giggled, and the crowd began to clap. The
    clown stood up, bowing on the precarious beam over the crowd.
    The crowd echoed the pavilion. Trowa smiled, and jumped,
    twirling as he reached out for where the second perch should be
    suspended.
    The crowd gave a standing ovation as Trowa caught hold of
    the tiny stick, barley keeping hold, but Heero stood up in concern.
    He had seen the look of surprise that had washed over Trowa's
    face, gone equally as fast.
    "Heero? What's wrong?" Kitsune asked, standing up as
    well. Heero shook his head, sitting down.
    "Nothing, just a bit paranoid, that's all." Heero smiled over
    at Kitsune, though it was hard. He had never seen terror like that
    in his old friend before.
    Screams echoed through the tent as Trowa felt the string
    snap. He grabbed the one remaining string for dear life, but knew
    it was useless. No one string could hold a person alone, not for
    long.
    "Guess this is good bye." Trowa whispered, letting go and
    tumbling through the air to the ground below, landing with a
    sickening thump.
    "Oh God! Tsuru, don't look!" Kitsune cried, knowing that it
    was already too late. Tsuru's eyes were wet and beginning to drip,
    her mouth open in an 'O' of surprise and fright.
    "Uncle Trowa!" Tsuru screamed, watching as the circus
    performers ran into the ring, checking to see if Trowa was all right.
    But he wasn't all right, and never would be again. He was dead,
    and there was a whole tent of witnesses to prove it.
    "I think it's best if we go home now." Heero said through
    gritted teeth. Kitsune looked at him, seeing his eyes struggling to
    keep back the tears.
    "Heero, you and Tsuru go home. I'll stay here, talk with
    Catherine." Kitsune's eyes begged with Heero, insisting that it
    would be best if someone stayed with Trowa's older sister. Heero
    nodded his consent, picking up the sobbing child and heading for
    the exit, carried more by the crowd than his own feet.
    "Catherine? Are you all right?" Kitsune asked, coming up
    behind the sobbing circus performer. Mascara was running down
    her face, her make up disheveled.
    "Why? Trowa finally had his life, finally had everything he
    ever wanted. And then this.... this had...... to happen......!"
    Catherine started bawling again, tears flowing freely. Kitsune
    handed her a handkerchief, trying to solace her old friend.
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    "God, this screws! It's like we're all being killed off, one by
    one!" Duo said, pounding his fist into the table. Heero looked up
    suddenly, motioning for Duo to be quiet. Both his wife and Tsuru
    were asleep in the living room, and Heero didn't have the heart to
    wake them, even though it was close to two in the afternoon.
    "Sorry, it's just that everything, well, is beginning to get to
    me. First Quatre, then WuFei, and now Trowa! Which one of us
    is next, huh! If I ever find the bastard who cut that rope, I'm going
    to.......!" Duo was cut off before he could finish his threat as
    Kitsune wandered into the kitchen, very sleepily.
    "Duo, the police say that there was no sign that the rope had
    been cut. It just snapped. An act of fate. Heero, you okay?"
    Kitsune looked over at her husband with concern as he swayed
    slightly, clutching onto the kitchen wall.
    "Yeah, I'm......." Heero didn't have time to finish his
    sentence as he crashed to the floor, a victim of gravity.
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    "Oh God! Heero, you're awake, finally!" Kitsune smiled,
    tears rolling down her face, dropping onto the hospital sheet.
    Heero waited for a second, letting his eyes adjust to his
    surroundings.
    "What..... what happened?" Heero sat up cautiously, trying
    not to pull out the IVs strapped into his arm, or the heart monitor.
    "Oh, Heero! Maybe you should sleep a little longer first, the
    doctors dosed you out good!" Kitsune tried to grin, but failing
    miserably as Heero glared at her sleepily.
    "I've been through everything alone, but I have you now. So
    it can't be that bad." Heero insisted, feeling very drugged. Kitsune
    smiled, trying to dry her tears.
    "Cancer. Leukemia, very late stage. Heero, they give you a
    month, tops!" Kitsune broke into tears, sobbing into her hands.
    Heero, pulled her face out of hiding, holding it with his hand.
    "Hey, they can't kill the Perfect Soldier that easily. Don't
    worry, even OZ can vouch to that!" Heero chuckled, realized that
    his chest hurt, doubled over, coughing. Kitsune smiled, holding
    his hand.
    "Yeah, can't leave me yet. I mean, you've got to help me
    think of a name!" Kitsune grinned, the florescent light glaring off
    her wet cheeks. Heero looked at her in shock, and Kitsune nodded.
    "So, I guess Heero Jr. won't do, will it?" Heero asked,
    smiling. Kitsune shook her head, a smile on her face.
    "No, but the doctor is beginning to look pretty angry, so I'd
    better go. See you tomorrow!" Kitsune bent down, kissing Heero.
    Heero watched her walk out the door, and then looked up at
    the ceiling, thoughts spinning out of control in his head. He only
    had a month to live. Kitsune was pregnant. The others were all
    dead, save for Duo. Kitsune was pregnant. It kept coming down to
    that. A tiny breed of Yuy. A scary thing, but Heero also found it
    reassuring.
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    "Hey! Speed up Grandma! People back here actually have
    places they need to be!" Duo shouted out his car window at the
    slow pink junk heap in front of him. It wasn't that the car was
    actually slow, it was that Duo was not in the best of moods, and
    was taking out his anger at everything he saw. He had just been to
    visit Heero, and was shocked at the change that had taken place in
    only a week. Where Heero had once been a stubborn Gundam
    Pilot, there was now a hollow shell of a man, if he could even be
    called that. Chemotherapy was taking everything out of him, even
    his soul it seems. The only thing it had left that was even remotely
    human was his eyes, and even those were beginning to fade. Duo
    sighed, wondering what curse had been imparted upon the
    Gundam Soldiers, stepping on the gas to rev the engine. The light
    turned yellow, and was about to turn red.
    "Come on, baby, you can make it!" Duo hissed at his car,
    shooting across the intersection.
    He didn't even notice the semi until it hit the car, plowing
    through the door, crushing Duo, killing him near instantly. He
    barely had time to register his own death before it was there,
    knocking on his door.
    "Damn, I just got this car......." Duo whispered to himself as
    his life blood gushed out around him, drowning him in a sea of
    crimson.
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    Heero looked over at the sobbing Kitsune, touching her
    hand. She looked up at him, trying to smile. Heero let a few of his
    own tears drip down his cheek. Kitsune had just told him that Duo
    was dead, killed in a car accident. The fool had raced the wrong
    red light.
    "Looks like I'm the last one left. Wonder if they're waiting
    for me?" Heero asked out loud, his words turning into a fit of
    coughing. Kitsune smiled, patting his hand until the attack was
    over. The end was coming closer, and there was nothing any of the
    doctors could do for him. His cancer was too far gone, and was
    now eating away at his lungs. Soon, he would join his friends once
    more.
    "They're going to have to wait a long, long time! I'm not
    going to let you go, we're not going to let you go!" Kitsune said,
    resting her hand on her still flat abdomen. Heero smiled over at
    her.
    "They never were the patient type. But I was thinking, how
    about Kaiyo as a name. It would be a nice name, and......." Heero
    began coughing once more, blood dribbling out of his mouth.
    Kitsune began crying again. "Where's Tsuru? Make sure you take
    care of her, she doesn't have anywhere else to go."
    "She's with Catherine. Sleeping. Don't worry, she'll be fine
    with me, with you and me! I'm not letting you go Heero!" Kitsune
    said, smiling sorrowfully. Heero shook his head, a darkness
    beginning to spread through his sight, his body sensing a cold
    draft.
    "Remember..... always....... I ........ Love ......... You......... K
    ....... it.......... su......... ne.........." Heero trailed off, finding that he
    didn't have enough strength to talk any longer, his eyes growing
    heavy.
    "I love you too, Heero! I love you." Kitsune said softly into
    his ear, watching the heart monitor go flat line. Heero Yuy died
    with a smile on his face.
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    "Kaiyo, this is where your Father rests now. He loved you
    very much." Kitsune looked down at the little girl, her daughter,
    with tears in her eyes. She was only seven, but she resembled
    Heero in so many ways. She had his eyes, his hair, and his heart.
    Most importantly of all, she had his kind, sweet heart.
    "I know. Tsuru told me. She said that Father would want
    me to know. I made him this, because it's supposed to bring good
    luck." Kaiyo stepped away from her Mother's side, placing a tiny
    black paper crane at the head of Heero's grave.
    "Yes, never forget that. He loved you very much." Kitsune
    looked over at her other daughter, Tsuru.
    Tsuru stood back from the two, letting them have their
    privacy. She smiled, looking around the tiny graveyard. The other
    Gundam Pilots had all been buried here, together in Life, together
    in Death. A small breeze tickled the clouds, causing the tiny
    Weeping Willow over Heero's grave to sway. Kitsune started to
    walk away, down the path, followed by a cheerful Kaiyo.
    "We'll wait for you." Kitsune whispered as she passed
    Tsuru, knowing that she would want to be alone for the moment.
    The thirteen year old Tsuru nodded, hearing their footsteps fade
    into the distance.
    She looked back over at the grave, seeing the pale outline of
    Heero pick up the crane, and look over Tsuru's shoulder at his
    daughter, smiling, tears in his eyes. Tsuru looked on, reassured
    that what she had told Kaiyo was true, he loved his daughter very
    much. Tsuru sighed, watching as Heero left, the last time she
    would ever see him again, any of the Gundam Pilots ever again.
    They could finally rest in Peace together, shining in the Stars
    above...........
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    In memory of my dear friend Lucky, his 17 year flame is out, and
    his painful battle with Leukemia is finally over, he is finally at
    Peace. Dude, if you're reading this as you fly through the stars at
    night, we all miss you very, very much!
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    


End file.
